Just a cute oneshot
by spezria26
Summary: Just a cute little one-shot of Boo and Sasha. For your enjoyment :


Bunheads

Boo

Why can't I just get the hell over her? Why can't I just be into guys? Carl had been into me ever since the Ginger and Fred dance, so why couldn't I like him? Why was it that when I had kissed him I had imagined it was HER instead? I sighed, knowing she'd never feel the same way.

I entered the ballet studio, desperately hoping I'd see her scowling face. As if on cue she walked into the studio. I could feel my breath catch in my throat as she swaggered into the room as if she owned the dance floor. "Hey Sasha," I said nervously.

She glared at me, "What do you want Boo?" Something about the way she said my nickname made my heart flutter. It was like her snarky attitude only made it better.

Regaining my bearings I answered, "I just wanted to say hello." I looked down at my feet. God I am such an idiot!

"Whatever," she said nonchalantly. She continued walking up to the dressing room, treating me like I was no more than a piece of dust on her curve-hugging unitard. I quickly scurried up after her.

"Hey Boo!" said Melanie brightly.

"Hey," I replied, mustering up as much cheeriness as I could.

Apparently I wasn't convincing enough because Mel asked, "What's wrong Boo?"

"Nothings wrong," I said flippantly. I unpacked my toe shoes and unitard, making sure to avoid Sasha and Mel's eyes the whole time.

"What is it Boo? We all know somethings wrong," said an exasperated Sasha. I blushed, Sasha noticed... granted Mel had pointed it out first, but still.

"I... It..." I stuttered.

"Oh my god! Spit it out," said Sasha, rolling her eyes.

"There's this person..."

"Charlie?" Sasha asked, expecting to be right.

"No... it's somebody else," I said carefully. I didn't want to spill that it was Sasha.

"Seriously? Do tell!" Melanie approached the bench eagerly.

"Well... I really like them..."

"Like who?" A perky voice cut in. I looked up to see Ginny walk in. I couldn't help but let my eyes travel to her chest. Even though my heart was at Sasha's mercy, I still tended to check girls out.

"Somebody you don't know," I said instantly defensive. Oh my god that was stupid! Everybody knows everybody in Paradise! And even if that weren't true, everybody I know they know anyways!

"That's not possible, we know everyone," confirmed Melanie, motioning with her hands.

"Come on Boo! Tell us!" said Ginny. "You told us about Charlie, why can't you tell us about this guy?"

'Because its not a guy,' I thought bitterly. I glanced back at Sasha, who honestly looked like she didn't give a hit about my answer.

I remained silent as I contemplated how to answer. "He's from out of town," I said. Another dumb move.

"When do you have time to got out of town?" Ginny asked. Ugh! Why an I so stupid!

"I-I don't," I said, stuttering over mu words. "We met on FaceBook." Great, now I'll have to make a fake Facebook page for him.

"What's his name?" Melanie pried.

I thought about what to respond. Should I say a boring name? A hot, bad boy name? Then I decided, "Sasha," I said. My eyes secretly flicked back to Sasha to see her reaction, but she remained as uncaring as ever. "He's Of Russian descent."

"Hmmm," said Ginny. "Weird. How'd you meet?"

"Friend of a friend," I said casually. God I hope I can find a friend of a friend willing to befriend a complete Russian stranger. Ginny, Sasha and Melanie will certainly force me to look him up later. I'll have to avoid them until I can make a page. Before they could ask his last name I continued my mostly fake story. "Anyways, we have a lot of the same interests and he's a good Facebook friend of mine. But there's no way he'll ever like me." I let out a dejected sigh.

"How do you know that?" Mel asked. "He could be totally into you."

"He... plays for a different team," I said. I wanted to make this story as realistic to Sasha and me as possible. I needed their advice.

"Well... it could just be a phase," suggested Ginny.

"Gay isn't usually a stage," interrupted Sasha abruptly. I shot her a strange look a long with Ginny and Melanie, but she ignored them all and went back to getting ready as if she hadn't said a word.

"Well I'm sure you'll get over him," said Melanie. "You guys never really met in person or anything, right?"

"No," I replied.

"There's plenty of other guys out there, what about Carl?" offered Ginny.

"The living dwarf?" Snorted Sasha. "He's a microscopic ball of energy. Even Lacey Daniels could do better." She laughed haughtily, referring to a girl in our grade who weighed over 200lbs.

"So he's a little dorky... But he was really into you Boo," said Ginny supportivley. I could see she was really just hoping I wouldn't go back to crushing on her new boyfriend, Melanie's brother, Charlie. Since i had a thing for Sasha, I had agreed that Ginny could have Charlie.

"I don't know," I said. "Carl was... romantic & peppy & he made me feel happy, but I just..."

"If he makes you feel all that shit why don't you just crawl back to him?" I asked.

"He's not Sasha," I nearly swooned as I said her name.

"You've never even met the guy in person," said an annoyed Sasha. What was I supposed to say? I've known Sasha since... forever. She was one of my absolute best friends.

"We just... have chemistry," I said. Every time our hands touched I felt a spark travel through my body.

"I think its romantic. If you already like him than it means you two would be perfect together," said Ginny.

"Guys, come on, class starts in ten," pointed out Sasha.

"Crap," said Mel. We all got up, startled, ten minutes was no time at all. Shit! I got up and quickly put on my unitard. Just as I was about to follow Ginny and Mel out, Sasha stopped me.

Sasha

Boo had said his name was Sasha. I only wish she had meant me. Was it so wrong that I really, really wanted to kiss her? She was always so nice to me and she had a way of making my day brighter. I couldn't help but smile around her. She was the only one who actually cared enough to stick up for me, to try to understand me.

"He… plays for a different team," said Boo sadly. My head jerked up. Different team? Was it possible? Could she mean…? No. She couldn't. He was gay and she was straight. I knew she spent time with Carl. She was completely and utterly straight. Why couldn't she at least be bi like me?

"Well… it could just be a phase," said Ginny. I rolled my eyes at her incompetence.

"Gay is not a usually a stage," I said bitterly. I instantly bit my lip, realizing what I had just said. Shit! Now they'd wonder how I knew that. I saw Boo, Mel, and Ginny all give me a look. Of course I made sure to ignore every single one until they went back to their conversation about Boo's 'perfect guy' Sasha. Why couldn't it be perfect girl?

"Well I'm sure you'll get over him. You guys never really met in person or anything, right?"

"No," said Boo. I felt my heart flutter as she confirmed the statement. There was still a chance. If she got over him she could be with me. Then the sad reality that she wasn't gay hit me all over again.

"There's plenty of other guys out there, what about Carl?" Asked Ginny.

"The living dwarf?" I snorted. "He's a microscopic ball of energy. Even Lacey Daniels could do better." I hated Carl. Not only was he annoying as hell, he also had a better chance with Boo then I did.

"So he's a little dorky... But he was really into you Boo," admitted Ginny. Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

"I don't know," said Boo. "Carl was... romantic & peppy & he made me feel happy, but I just..." Just what? Just what? Don't want to go back to your 'dream guy'?

"If he makes you feel all that shit why don't you just crawl back to him?" I hated the bitterness in my voice. I sounded so jealous, so undesirable. Boo would never love me.

""He's not Sasha," she said. I watched the glowing look in her eyes and couldn't help but feel an insane amount of jealousy rush over me like a wave.

"You've never even met the guy in person," I pointed out. She had to get over this 'Sasha' guy so she could get into me.

"We just... have chemistry," swooned Boo. I wanted to scream out all the chemistry Boo and I had. Whenever we touched I felt a volt of electricity, every time I heard her voice my throat closed up. Butterflies flew in my stomach as I watched her dance. Wasn't that enough for her to notice? I couldn't be the only one feeling this way.

"I think its romantic. If you already like him than it means you two would be perfect together." Oh my god shut up Ginny!

"Guys, come on, class starts in ten," I said attempting to change the subject.

"Crap!" I watched Mel jump off of the bench. I couldn't help but stare as I watched Boo change out of her clothes and into her unitard. She always complained about how she looked. Why couldn't she see what I saw? She was beautiful.

Mel and Ginny changed quickly and left in five minutes, getting ready to warm up, but just as Boo was about to follow them out, I stopped her. I had to do this now. I had to make my move before this Russian dufus, no matter how awesome his name is, can make a move on Boo.

I grabbed her arm as she walked out the door and a tingle instantly flowed up my arm as we touched. I nearly shuddered at the contact. "Boo," I said.

She turned around; her usually perky face now dangerously serious. "Yeah?" Her voice comes out huskily and I can't help but feel a bit turned on. Not feeling words were enough, I did the only thing I could think of, I crushed my lips against hers.

Fire ignited my whole body as our lips met. I had dreamed and fantasized about this kiss, but the dreams couldn't even compare to the real thing. A dull throb pulsated between my legs. At first she stood there stiffly. She didn't kiss me back. She didn't like me back. Shit! Shit! Shit! As I pulled away she finally responded. Her arms wrapped around my waist and the kiss intensified. My hands reached up to her hair, even though it was up in a bun. I swear the temperature went up one thousand degrees. Nothing could compare to this moment. Eventually we both pulled away, completely out of breath. Our foreheads rested against each other as we both smiled. "You have no idea how long I've wanted that," I murmured my hand caressing her face.

Boo giggled. "I love you Sasha." That one statement made me go weak in my knees. Was this a dream? Did she really say that? In that one moment I completely forgot about what my parents would think, what the town would think. To me nobody else existed. It was only my beautiful Bettina and I.

"I love you too."

**This was just a cute little one-shot. I feel Bunheads needs more awesome FanFiction, and whether mine hits the parr of 'awesome' or not is yet to be debated. I usually make multi-chapter such-not, but I'm so busy I can't. Anyways: I hope you enjoyed this! Leave a comment, even if you hated it with a burning passion.**


End file.
